


We got you

by AdoringMyNight



Series: Little Stray Kids [3]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringMyNight/pseuds/AdoringMyNight
Summary: Hyunjin refuses a part of himself because idols shouldn't be like that.Of course he gets told that it's okay, he can be himself no matter what because someone will always love him for who he is.(Chapter 2 edited on May 29, 2019)





	1. Chapter 1

Hyunjin felt like he was breaking apart. He was exhausted beyond relief and he knew he shouldn't be in the dance practice room pushing himself even further, but he couldn't help it. Dancing was the only thing that could drive away  _ that _ part of himself. 

But as he kept dancing, trying to get the moves perfect, he could feel it gnawing at him, begging to be let out. 

_ Keep it together _ , Hyunjin thought as the music went on and he did as well.  _ You can't do that in public. What if someone sees you? _

Within a matter of seconds Hyunjin found himself looking at the ceiling, everything sounding and looking faraway. He could see two blurry figures looking down on him, one of them shaking his arm lightly and the other trying to say something to him. Hyunjin couldn't make anything out, and it scared him.

"D-daddy." Hyunjin called out, tears starting to form in his eyes. "H-hurts."

Next thing Hyunjin felt was being wrapped in two pairs of arms and his head resting on a man's chest. It was comforting, being enveloped in that hug since it felt like the world wasn't there anymore, it was just him and the two people hugging him. He felt his eyes closing and his senses coming back to him slowly, but he was too tired to piece anything together.

"Baby don't chew on my shirt." Hyunjin heard someone, the one who was mainly holding him, say. Hyunjin didn't even realize that he was sucking on the man's shirt until it was pointed out, but he didn't let it go.

"You think Jae or Brian might have a spare pacifier?" The other man asked. He was starting to sound really familiar.

"I hope so." The man holding Hyunjin said, prying away the collar of his shirt so it wouldn't get ruined. He sounded familiar too.

"You want me to go check?" 

Hyunjin felt the man who he was leaning on the most start to get up. The action made Hyunjin whine, thinking that he would be made to walk and he really didn't want to do that. All the dancing he did had tired him out and he felt that if he took one more step he'd fall again.

Thankfully the man heard Hyunjin complain and picked him up, carrying him bridal style. Hyunjin hummed in content.

"I swear, he gets cuter every time we see him." The man who wasn't holding him said. Each time he talked Hyunjin felt like he knew him, but he was so tired and his eyelids felt too heavy to open at the moment.

"I know." The man carrying Hyunjin smugly said, as if asking his friend if he was jealous. Sure enough he ended up getting shoved slightly, but it wasn't enough to make Hyunjin scared or hurt, just a warning/playful shove to his friend.

"Wait, are they even here?" The man not carrying Hyunjin asked. 

"Doesn't really matter, as long as they have a spare pacifier we can take. You know we don't have one"

The other man hummed, "Yeah, Yugyeom and Bambam have never needed one. This is my first time seeing someone so Little in headspace."

_ Bambam and Yugyeom? Wait, does that mean-,  _ Hyunjin's eyes shot open just as they entered a different room only to see that Jaebum was carrying him. Craning his neck a little bit he could see the other person was Jinyoung.

Hyunjin was mortified, but he couldn't say anything. Thankfully they didn't notice him open his eyes or quickly shutting them, praying that this was all a dream.

"Yo, Jaebum, Jinyoung, what up?" Jae said as the two men entered the room. The way he was posed on his chair made him seem like one of those 'act normal, you're crush is coming by' photos, but Jinyoung and Jaebum said nothing about it.

"Do you have a spare pacifier?" Jinyoung asked. 

Jae raised an eyebrow at him. "Did Bambam or Yugyeom regress to a younger age?"

"No, it's for someone else." Jaebum said, moving to the side to show Jae who he was holding. 

Jae gasped a little when he noticed who it was. Quickly getting up from his chair he moved over to the three people, his focus going directly to Hyunjin. Hesitantly, the guitarist stroked the side of Hyunjin's face, making the boy open his eyes. Jae offered him a soft smile, but the next thing he noticed was tears filling Hyunjin's eyes, although neither Jaebum or Jinyoung seemed to notice like he did.

"Nonononono, it's okay baby. Did I wake you up from your nap?" Jae asked, not liking the idea of having scared him. Hyunjin of course said nothing, but he did start wiggling out of Jaebum's grasp, his tears starting to fall out of his eyes as well.

Quickly noticing his distress, Jaebum walked over to the couch Day6 had in their studio, putting Hyunjin on his lap. Jinyoung followed suit, joining him on the couch.

“Hey, it's okay Hyunjin. You don't have to be scared.” Jaebum tried to soothe, but Hyunjin kept crying. 

“Could this be…” Jinyoung started to ask. The older guys looked at the younger in a newfound light, understanding why he was acting that way.

“Hyunjin, will you let us take care of you?” Jinyoung asked. Hyunjin stopped trying to get away from them, now focusing on the older vocal. 

“If you don't want to that's fine, but we do know how to take care of littles.” 

Hyunjin seemed to mull that fact over in his head, tears still running down his face but significantly slower.

_They'll take care of you_ , a voice told him. _They can make you feel better, so_ ** _please_** _just let them._

So Hyunjin nodded his head before shyly tucking himself away into Jaebum. Although he couldn't see it both Jaebum and Jinyoung beamed.

“Don't worry Jinnie, we'll take the best care of you.” Jinyoung said, giving the younger a reassuring rub on the back.

“Okay…” Hyunjin muttered out, digging himself further into Jaebum. Soon he was being enveloped into a hug by the two again, but this time Hyunjin knew.

And he let himself fall into headspace for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on 4 hours of sleep, so sorry if anything seems off. Tried revising as best as I could.
> 
> EDIT: Re-did the entire chapter, so please re-read it if you had read it the first time

"He's so Little." Jinyoung said, admiring the way Hyunjin was looking at everything in the studio with wide, innocent eyes. The younger had been looking at everything the studio had with such childish wonderment it made Jinyoung want to gush with happiness, but he kept it locked in.

"That's the fifth time you said that." Jaebum commented as he kept his hold on Hyunjin, who tried to move around in his spot on his lap to look at things from a different angle. As he did this he made eye contact with Jinyoung, and the look of surprisement he gave the older vocalist was too much to bear.

"Ah, you're just too cute!" Jinyoung finally said, pinching one of Hyunjin's cheeks. The boy was stunned for a second before breaking into a smile like Jinyoung.

"I want to keep him forever." Jinyoung said as he went to squish the boy in a hug. Jaebum grunted from the added weight, but let him go on.

"I don't think Chan will appreciate that." Jae said from his laptop, turning in his swivel chair to look at him.

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes. "I'm sure if I talk to him once Hyunjin is out of Little space he'll let me watch over him and care for him. He does get pretty busy making music."

"Does Chan even know about Little space?" Jaebum asked. Jinyoung let go of Hyunjin to look at the older.

"I don't thin-"

"He does, I told him about it not too long ago." Jae told them.

Both men looked at Jae in astonishment, not even noticing how Hyunjin tried to get out of Jaebum's grip by flopping himself to the side, making himself turn into a rag doll, until it was almost too late.

"Jinnie!" Jinyoung yelled in shock as he watched it happen. Thankfully Jaebum was still holding onto Hyunjin, so all he had to do was readjust his hold on him so he wouldn't get a nasty bruise or bump. 

Once Hyunjin was eye-to-eye with Jaebum he glared and pouted at him. Jinyoung huffed at the action, while Jaebum glared back at him.

"You could have gotten really hurt by doing that young man." Jaebum told him seriously, gaze not wavering. Hyunjin pouted even more as he crossed his arms.

"If you want to go down, then just ask."

Hyunjin took the older man's words as he pointed to the ground, pout still on his face.

"Okay," Jaebum sighed as he put him on the ground. "There you go little prince."

Hyunjin looked up at both Jinyoung and Jaebum with a smile. Jinyoung cooed at the younger once more.

"So, back to what we were talking about." Jaebum said, looking at Jae again. The guitarist held up his hand as he went to search for something. Turning around to face all three of them Jaebum and Jinyoung noticed he was holding a disney coloring book along with some crayons. He placed them in front of Hyunjin before grabbing a chair so he could be able to sit and look at his friends while they talked.

As the older guys talked (about what Hyunjin thought as boring), the young dancer looked at the coloring book and crayons with amazement. But once he flipped open the book he gasped as he looked at a picture of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. From the side Jinyoung reached out and ruffled his hair because he was just too cute to handle.

"Need help?" Jinyoung whispered into his ear, pointing to the box of crayons. Hyunjin nodded his head, letting the older open the box for him before he went back to his conversation.

"…seems like Chris is having some troubles…" Hyunjin heard Jae say as he grabbed a blue crayon for Donald Duck.

_ Chris? I know a Chris. _ Hyunjin thought. He looked up from the coloring book to look around the room again. Everything was the same, so Hyunjin tried to color, but something bothered him. There was this weird feeling in his stomach that made him uncomfortable, but he didn't know how to tell them about it so he ignored it.

"…why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you and Chan."

_ Chan… _ Hyunjin thought, pouting as he focused on coloring. He didn't even realize how hard he was holding the crayon until he heard and felt it snap. Opening his palm slowly, as if hoping that it would mend itself together somehow, he saw that it was indeed broken.

"Stupid!" Hyunjin shouted before he threw the broken coloring utensils across the room. 

All three men quickly stopped talking as they looked at Hyunjin. Jinyoung was the one to try and calm Hyunjin down by talking with him, and both Jaebum and Jae got up to pick up the broken crayon. 

"Sit down," Jaebum told him. Jae tried to say that he didn't care when Jaebum kept talking. "Don't worry, Jinyoung and I are used to Littles throwing slight tantrums." Jaebum explained before walking over to his partner in crime and the Little one.

"What's got you so fussy, huh?" Jaebum asked, squatting to meet the younger in the eyes. Hyunjin gave him the same answer as earlier, which was a glare and a pout.

"Looks like he doesn't want your help,  _ leader _ ." Jinyoung teased. That was the tipping point for Hyunjin, realizing what that feeling was.

_ Loneliness. _

Because Chan wasn't there with him. None of his members were.

As Jinyoung and Jaebum were a bit too busy with their bickering to notice the sudden mood change in Hyunjin, Jae was the one to notice. One second Hyunjin's bottom lip was wobbling, eyes watering, before the last string holding him together made him break apart and start to cry. 

"Please don't cry Hyunjin." Jae asked hopefully as he hugged the crying boy. Jinyoung and Jaebum stared in disbelief. "Do you want Chan?" Jae asked hopefully. He wasn't good with crying Littles, Brian and Sungjin were usually the ones to take the lead in calming them down while he stayed to the side and watched.

"Who wants Chan?" A voice suddenly asked from across the room. Everyone looked to see that Chan was right there in the doorway with a worried look. He must have heard the crying from outside and went to see what was wrong.

"Chan!" Hyunjin shouted. He made grabby hands towards his leader because he wanted nothing more but to be held by him.

"Hyunjin! I was wondering where you went off to!" Chan said, clearly relaxing once he saw his member. He closed the door before walking over to all of them, his eyes never leaving Hyunjin. Once he got in front of the young dancer, who all but threw himself at Chan, he looked at Jae questioningly. Jae nodded his head before Chan's grip on Hyunjin tightened and he nuzzled his nose into his neck.

"You really scared me baby." Chan murmured. Jae's heart warmed at what Chan said. He gave a quick glance to Jinyoung and Jaebum and saw that they were smiling too. Good.

"Sorry Appa." Hyunjin whispered. It was obviously meant only for Chan's ears, but the other three men heard it loud and clear.

Chan started to stammer at what Hyunjin said, face turning red a little, before a hand meant his back with a loud smack. Both Chan and Hyunjin looked up a the perpetrator. Chan because of the shock and Hyunjin because how dare some hurt his Appa?

But they were both met with the smiling faces of Jae, Jinyoung and Jaebum.

"Welcome to the club." Jaebum said.

"We have weekly meetings through our group chat." Jae said as he typed away into his phone. "I'll invite you into it."

Chan just chuckled, going back to look at Hyunjin, who was still glaring at Jaebum. All he had to do though, was rock the younger side to side for him to stop. Once Hyunjin looked at him he gave him a smile, one the younger gave back tenfold.

If this was how the 'club' was going to be like he didn't mind one bit. He just hoped Jisung, no,  _ all _ of his members would join in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have waited until this meet my standards before publishing this? Yes
> 
> Did I learn from this? Not really
> 
> Will I still do it for later projects? Hell yeah
> 
> Hotel? Trivago


End file.
